Research Core. D.3.a. Overview and Mission. The mission of El Centre's Research Core will be to house and support research studies, facilitate scholarly excellence and productivity, and promote the development of new research initiatives. The Research Core contains El Centre's research studies, an ongoing Pilot Studies Program, and support mechanisms for ongoing studies and for generating new research. This section will describe the Research Core's leadership, studies, responsibilities, and research support units.